Lilydying oncedying twice
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: Lily supposedly died...but what happens when her and James come back? People arent really happy about this...PG FOR VIOLENCE!
1. Happy life OR NOT

"Tell me again, how did you survive the Killing Curse?" Harry asked, looking at his dad. "We dont know."James answered. "We think that maybe he didnt use it right."Lily answered from the kitchen. "But, how could he not use it right?"Harry wanted all the answers. "Could we talk about something else?"Lily said, walking into the living room and sitting in a rocking chair. "Like?" Harry asked. "Well, how are your marks at Hogwarts?" Lily asked. James laughed. "More like, hows quidditch." He said. "Um...well, quidditch is great." Harry answered. "And your marks?" Lily asked. "Theyre ok." Harry answered. They sat there in silence for a while. "Well, we should probably be getting to bed."Lily said, standing. Harry nodded and went to his room. James and Lily went to bed after him.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up and looked at a clock. He sat bolt upright and rubbed his forehead. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where Lily was making breakfast. "Morning Harry."She said, smiling at him. "Mornin."Harry mumbled sitting at the table. "Wheres dad?" He asked. "He went to fix up the things that were messed up while people thought we were dead." Lily answered, setting a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of Harry. After they finished eating, Lily started cleaning up. "Do you have any homework?" She asked. "Oh course I do. But do I have to do it now?" Harry asked. "You should."Lily answered. "But...Ive got all summer."Harry added. "Ok."Lily finally gave in and Harry stood up. "Im gonna go outside." He said, walking towards his room. He grabbed his Firebolt and walked out into the backyard. He flew into the air and circled the yard. He looked at the ground and saw a baseball laying on a table. He picked it up, and threw it into the air, then shot after it. Lily watched him from a window in the living room. She smiled and turned when the door opened. "Hi Lily." "Hi Sirius." She said, turning back to the window. "What you watching?" He asked. "Harry."Lily answered. Sirius nodded. "He missed you a lot. He always asked me or Dumbledor or Remus about you or James back when we went to school." "Remus?" Lily asked turning back to him. "Oh yeah, he taught at Hogwarts in Harrys third year. Defense Against the Dark Arts."Sirius said nodding. Lily smiled. "Do you still have contact with him?" She asked. "Yeah, he is coming back from Germany as we speak. He went there for who knows why." He shrugged. Lily frowned. "I cant wait to see him again. Its been so long."She glanced sideways at the window, and saw Harry still chasing the baseball. "Yes it has."Sirius said. "You are aware that several people are suspicious as to how you and James survived the Killing Curse. I heard a rumor that people are thinking you two are Death Eaters." Sirius frowned. Lily looked angry. "Well, they can just shove that right back up their-" "Im back Mum!" Harry said walking in. Lily turned and smiled at him."Hi Sirius!"He said, walking over. Sirius smiled. Suddenly, the door was burst open. The three turned and saw a group of people swarming in. Lily pulled Harry over to her and Sirius stood in front of her. "Who are you?!?"Sirius demanded. "DEATH TO THE DEATH EATERS!"They chanted, pointing at Lily. "IM NOT A DEATH EATER!" Lily screamed. Harry handed her her wand and Sirius pulled out his. "Get out."Sirius said calmly. The crowd roared with laughter. One person stepped forward. "Malfoy!"Harry said, his jaw dropping. Draco smiled. "Im here to represent father." He said, the aweful smile still on his face. Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at Malfoy. "Back off." Harry growled. The door was again blasted open and several people were sent flying. Sirius, Lily and Harry looked at the door and smiled. James stood there with his wand out. "Thought you might need some help."He said, smiling, then winking at Lily. "Tad late."She said, laughing. James shook his head and blasted a few people away from him. This just angered the mob more. They spread out and started attacking them. "RUN HARRY!" James yelled, throwing someone off of him. Harry, however was preocupied with Malfoy. Sirius threw people out of the way and grabbed Malfoy by the back of the robes. "Listen to your dad Harry."He said, dropping Malfoy to the ground. "But-" "BANG!" Everyone stopped and turned. The front window had been blasted apart, sending glass flying out into the yard. Everyone walked over and looked out and saw Lily and Narcissa Malfoy dueling. "Got it handled Lils?" James called. "Yeah, just fine!"She yelled. Narcissa sent a hex at her, which Lily blocked. The group in the house went back to fighting, and Harry stood outside watching, in case Lily would need help.He nodded approvingly when Lily blasted Narcissa into a hedge.Narcissa stood up and held up a hand. "I give up." She panted,a stream of blood running down her cheek from a cut next to her eye. "Ok. Then leave. Take everyone else with you." Lily demanded. "Of course."Narcissa said, backing along the fence to the house. When she went to walk inside, she grabbed Harry around the neck and put her wand to the side of his head. Lilys eyes flashed with anger. "Let Harry go." She hissed. "No, dont think I will, see, my husband has plans for this boy." Narcissa said, a fowl grin on her face. "Let Harry go." Lily repeated. "Boy this seems awefully familiar, doesnt it Lily. Think back about 15 years." Narcissa pretended to be thinking and laughed when Lily flinched. "Just let him go!"Lily screamed. This got several peoples attention, including Sirius and James. James ran forward, but Draco stood in his way. "Draco. Call your father, tell him Ive got Harry." "Not if I can help it you dont." While Narcissa was distracted, Lily had walked up to her and put her hands together to make a fist and bashed her in the side of the head. Narcissa went unconcious and Lily grabbed Harry.James pushed Draco out of the way and ran over to the two. They all hugged for a minute, but had to resume fighting. The mob had gotten somewhat smaller now. Lily tripped a few people and petrified them. She turned to fight back at someone who had shot petrifying charm at her and felt someone grab her ankle and pull her down. The next thing she knew, she was being tied up. James looked around. "Sirius! Wheres Lily?" He asked, grabbing Sirius's arm as he ran past. Sirius scanned the crowd. "I dont see her, but I'll go look." He said, going back into the crowd.James started feeling nervous. He stood on someone who was on the floor and looked over the top of the crowd. Everyone had turned to face one spot and James started pushing through the crowd to get there. He blasted people away from him, but couldnt get through. He kicked someone and cursed angrilly.He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned. It was Harry. "Its mum! They got her! Shes all tied up!" He said,pointing at the center circle. James started punching people to get them out of his way. Some of them moved and he soon found himself just out of veiw of who was on the ground. Sirius had better luck getting through the crowd and started untying Lily. People blasted hexes at him, which Harry and James blocked.Somebody tackled Harry and James turned. Sirius was blasted away from Lily, who was picked up by the crowd. She kicked someone in the face, shattering their nose. By the time the three guys looked up, Lily was beeing pulled out the door, which wasnt going well, since Lily was kicking anyone who came with in her range. James threw people out of the way, but the more people he moved, the more came at him. People were holding him back and he gave up, since all his efforts to move were useless. Someone shouted something and they all ran out of the house, leaving it wrecked. Sirius ran over to James, as did Harry. James stood up and followed the group of screaming and chanting people. They however, quickly lost him.  
  
They walked deep into the forest and came to a clearing. The one who had Lily dropped her and she hit the ground rather hard. Someone flicked their wand, and Lily was untied. She clutched her stomach and rolled onto her back, just to be hoisted up again. "DEATH EATER!"People screamed. "MUDBLOOD!" Others yelled. She felt a burning pain as someone punched her. She felt blood running down her arm from a cut someone made. "Why?" Lily asked softly. "Why what?' Narcissa said, stepping forward. "Why are you doing this?" Lily finished. "Because you deserve it."Narcissa hissed. "What did I do?" Lily asked. "You survived the Killing Curse, clearly black magic." Draco said, stepping up next to Narcissa. "What are you going to do?" Lily asked, trying not to sound scared. "Kill you."Narcissa said, shrugging as if it were nothing. "So...it all comes down to this...still jealous that I got James instead of you?"Lily asked. Narcissa's eyes flashed dargerously. "This has nothing...I repeat nothing to do with that." She hissed. "Right it doesnt..."Lily smiled. Narcissa pulled out a small knife and held it to Lilys cheek. "Shut up."She said, her voice a low growl. Lily bit her lip, to keep from saying anything. "Sorry"Lily sqeaked. She wouldnt have been scared, but the knife was already scratching her and Lily knew Narcissa wouldnt hesitate to kill Lily right there. A black cloaked figure stepped out of the crowd and Lily knew right then who it was. As soon as she saw him she knew. "Potter."He hissed. Lily flinched, but glared at him defiantly. His face twisted into what had to had been a attempted smile. 


	2. The second death of Lily Potter

They walked deep into the forest and came to a clearing. The one who had Lily dropped her and she hit the ground rather hard. Someone flicked their wand, and Lily was untied. She clutched her stomach and rolled onto her back, just to be hoisted up again. "DEATH EATER!"People screamed. "MUDBLOOD!" Others yelled. She felt a burning pain as someone punched her. She felt blood running down her arm from a cut someone made. "Why?" Lily asked softly. "Why what?' Narcissa said, stepping forward. "Why are you doing this?" Lily finished. "Because you deserve it."Narcissa hissed. "What did I do?" Lily asked. "You survived the Killing Curse, clearly black magic." Draco said, stepping up next to Narcissa. "What are you going to do?" Lily asked, trying not to sound scared. "Kill you."Narcissa said, shrugging as if it were nothing. "So...it all comes down to this...still jealous that I got James instead of you?"Lily asked. Narcissa's eyes flashed dargerously. "This has nothing...I repeat nothing to do with that." She hissed. "Right it doesnt..."Lily smiled. Narcissa pulled out a small knife and held it to Lilys cheek. "Shut up."She said, her voice a low growl. Lily bit her lip, to keep from saying anything. "Sorry"Lily sqeaked. She wouldnt have been scared, but the knife was already scratching her and Lily knew Narcissa wouldnt hesitate to kill Lily right there. A black cloaked figure stepped out of the crowd and Lily knew right then who it was. As soon as she saw him she knew. "Potter."He hissed. Lily flinched, but glared at him defiantly. His face twisted into what had to had been a attempted smile. "You lived the first time...how I am not sure, but I will make sure you are dead this time." He said, pacing in front of her. Lily didnt blink or move at all. Voldemort suddenly stopped and turned to her. "Can I please kill her sir?" Narcissa asked, pressing the knife slightly. "Not yet Narcissa."He said." I have a plan....Lily, if you become a Death Eater, I will spare James and Harry and anyone else you have a good reason for me to spare."He said, nodding slightly. Lily spit at his feet. "Never."She hissed. Narcissa pushed the knife into her cheek and Lily flet blood running down her face. Voldemort smacked her with the back of his hand and Lily winced with pain. He hit her again, harder and she let out a shriek of pain. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she fought them back. 'Dont let them see your weakness' "AND OF COURSE!" Voldemort let out a harsh laugh. "Shes being a hero! Shes not going to cry!" The crowd laughed and Lily glared around. Voldemort pulled out his wand. "But this is enough, time to end it for her."He said, pointing his was right at her forhead. Narcissa sqeaked and he looked at her. "I......I....would like to..."Narcissa paused. "I know."He hissed. He put his wand back in his pocket and waved his arm. Narcissa grinned and poked Lily in the arm with the knife. "So...Lily...how are you going to like being dead?" She asked, poking her again. Lily stared straight ahead. "Hurry it up then."She said. "No no no...this has to be long and tortured." Narcissa sneered. Lilys arm was now covered in blood. "LILY!" Someone yelled from the crowd. Everyone turned and Lily smiled. It was James. Narcissa held the knife in front of Lilys stomach. "STAY BACK POTTER! IM KILLING HER AND YOU CANT STOP ME!" She screamed. James stopped. A scream erupted from somewhere, and Lily realised it was from her. She sputtered and leaned forward. The crowd burst into applause. Narcissa pulled the knife back, it was covered in blood. James blasted something at Narcissa, who flew backwards several feet, and the crowd ran away. James ran forward and fell to his knees next to Lily. He flung his arms around her and hugged her. She trembled, and he layed her on her back.She had a look of shock on her face. "Lily."He said, pulling a hand on her cheek. She coughed and rolled onto her side. James knew he was crying. He knew he shouldnt be, but he was. "MUM!" Harry yelled. James turned and put his hand out. "NO! SIRIUS KEEP HARRY BACK!" He comanded. Sirius put a hand on Harrys shoulder. Harry stood there watching, as his mother died slowly. "Lily...Im sorry....Im so sorry...I wasnt fast enough, its all my fault..."He put his head in his hands. "Its not your fault....its no ones fault."Lily wispered. James took her hand. "Please, dont die...I'll get that potion....please, just wait..." But she had died already.....she was gone. James stood up and turned to face Harry and Sirius. Harry was staring wide eyed. James walked over and hugged him. "She...she..." "Yes Harry, she did." James stood up and walked back over to Lily, picked her up and carried her to a hospital, so they could handle her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___ I dont know *shrug* Im taking a break from the Lily/Sirius fic... ~~~Elfy~~~ 


End file.
